Server Rules
With a server that includes 3 seperate servers, there is obvously going to be different rules for the different servers. Build Rules The following rules are applicable to all GodCraft servers. These are applicable to all the servers. There are four sections of rules: 1. Moderator and Player Interaction 2. Code of Conduct 3. Building/Community/Chat Guidelines 4. Minecart Rules/Guidelines Notice: This is NOT your server; You do NOT own this server; You are merely contributing. '---Moderator and Player Interaction---' 1. Moderators are the judge, jury and executioner; there is no if, and or but about this. 2. A moderators word if final, what they decree should immediately be taken care of. 3. Do NOT disrespect moderators. 4. Do NOT fight with moderators, especially if it is not regarding you. 5. Do NOT talk bad about moderators. 6. Do NOT impersonate any moderator. 7. Do NOT post on a ban thread if it doesn't involve you. You WILL be banned for 24 hours. -If you have an issue with a moderator or their decision, ask for another moderator or bring the discussion to the forum and to Electrobot. -Kane is to NOT be disturbed in matters regarding the moderators. -Disrespecting moderators is disrespecting Kane, and Electrobot. -Moderators were chosen by Electrobot. '---Code of Conduct---'- 1.Absolutely NO hacks/cheats of ANY kind. 2.Absolutely NO duping. 3.Absolutely NO modifying the minecraft.jar for personal benefit. 3.Absolutely NO grief of any kind. 4.Absolutely NO stealing. 5.Absolutely NO opening any chest that isn't yours, without explicit permission from the owner of said chest. 6.Absolutely NO bothering Kane; His name is red in-game. 7.Do not harass or disrespect members. 8.Do not trespass anywhere; no leaping walls; no going under walls; no breaking through walls; this includes player houses. (Walls can be as simple as torches.) 9.Do not trespass anywhere continued; Ask for permission, if the player isn't there, you do not have permission. 10.Do not speak in any other language but English; Moderators can't help you if they don't understand you. 11.Do not break in-game community rules; Many towns have specific rules, you are expected to follow them as well. 12.Do not argue in global chat; take it to the forum or personal messages (The "/m name text" command). 13.Do not create pixel art outside of a walled community or house. 14.Should a problem, concern or question arise, consult a moderator or post on the support thread. 15.Should you have a problem with a player, consult a moderatorr. 16.Should you have a problem with a moderator, consult Sniper3; Do NOT bother Kane with moderator issues. Building/Community/Chat Guidelines Notice: We are not a hardcore RP server; You don't have to ask things like "Dear Lord of Some-Town, may I become a Knight?". We just have simple creativity laws. 1. No flying fortresses; Any flying building MUST be supported and look reasonable, or have a reasonable reason for floating. (Propellers, ect.) 2. Absolutely NO blinking red-stone lights or red-stone circuits that compute without player interaction. (Clocks are not allowed) 3. No one block wide towers; These are considered grief and therefore punishable. 4. Make a road; Popular areas should be linked to roads. 5. Make your buildings look reasonable. We're looking for more medieval age constructions than 21st century buildings. 6. If you are going to build near someones construction or wall, ask permission, you may be forced to tear down yours if you don't. 7. All large buildings/communities (200*200 blocks) must be built at least 2000 blocks away from spawn. Also, try to avoid potential future border conflicts with neighboring towns/communities. (See Rule 6.) 8. Private communities may be fenced in and have a gate where information and special community rules/news can be found. 9.Entering a walled/fenced/marked area without permission from the owner of the land is not allowed; unless specified otherwise by a sign clearly stating visitors are welcome. 10.Do NOT swear exesivly. No "QQ-ing". Also don't mention inappropriate words/websites in chat. This could follow in a ban or mute. 11.If your having a private conversation with another person please go into PM (Private message)--The new chat is /m name message. THIS IS NOT PERSISTANT! To respond quickly, type /r message. 12.Do NOT randomly put locked chests on land. This is considered greiving and will result in a ban. 13.Do NOT greif the forums or the wiki (putting false information on the wiki) 14.Do NOT build within 200 blocks from spawn without Mod/Admin permission first! Minecart Rules/Guidelines Friction boosters are NOT allowed; a mine-cart propelled by another mine-cart. Try to keep mine-cart track and station designs simple, it deteriorates performance of the server. Only use mine-carts at stations, do not "randomly" place a mine-cart and continue down a track. Do not exit or warp out of a moving mine-cart; these will clog the tracks. Do not spam mine-cart station buttons, always wait 30+ seconds before pressing the button again. Do not connect to any tracks or stations on the main subway grid. Each station will have specific rules. Nether World Rules/Guidelines All General rules apply in addition to these addictions and subtractions: No penis towers to glowstone. All blocks must be cleaned up. No pushing each other off of areas. No Lava griefing. No Dragging mobs to other players. No digging from the subway stations into the nether. Expansion of nether subway tunnels can be continued with permission from either Sniper3 or ElectroBot4. Access to the nether surface can be through the use of lifts located at each 500/1000 station or by the use of private subway terminals currently only located at the spawn station terminals planned. Try to make any "roads" from nether island to island look reasonable. Trade 2.0 Rules/Guidelines Do Not use trade for anything other then trading. This means you may trade using the automated sign system with chests or the old fashion way with dirt on top of the chest. Casino's, Rollercoasters, Zoo's, etc are not allowed. You may not have a VIP Member create or setup a Auto ChestShop system for you. This is a VIP Award that helps pay for Godcraft. You are only promoting people from signing up for VIP Services. Follow these guidelines also located .:HERE:. Redstone, Dispensers, Pistons Rules/Guidelines ''' Do Not create infinite loops. Do Not create pulsars. Do Not create clocks. Do Not create complex lava/water flowing piston controlled designs. Flow of 3-4 blocks is understandable but down a hill or flooding a whole room is unacceptable on Godcraft. IndustrialCraft Rules The following rules are applicable to the IndustrialCraft payed whitelist server only. These change only occasionally, usually when a new mod is included to the server. Check back when you update to keep ontop of rules that have been added and removed. Overall Behavior Rules: **- Main Server Rules apply! - - Stupidity can't be used for a defense/excuse. - You may have 2 bases (1 major, 1 minor). Check building guidelines below. - Things that Kane or another Mod or player might consider a bug / exploit must be private messaged to a mod ASAP. Abusing bugs / exploits could damage/stress the client, server or even corrupt the map. Abusers will be banned. - Circumventing the rules to get away around them or to find other ways to cause issues and saying there was no specific rule will fall back to the Stupidity Rule. - No hacks/mods of any kind except a few permitted ones like mini map, texture packs, tweaks, convenience type of things. Things like Xray, texture hacks, entities finder, etc etc will get you in a lot of trouble. - No Duping, No Taking Advantage of Bugs, No Exploiting etc, etc. Abusing bugs will land you right back to the first rule. - Do Not Trespass, Do not open chests, Do not Open Doors, Do not activate/deactive machines that you did not create unless you were invited or it was naturally created. Building Guidelines: - Do not build within 300 blocks of spawn in any direction. - Do not build within 150 blocks of another player without their expressed permission. - Unless merging lots with other players you are only allowed to claim 1 major (up to100 x 100 - 10,000 square blocks) plot and 1 minor (up to 50x50). If you wish to move one of the plots, then you must remove ALL of your modded blocks (IC/BC/RP/Forestry/etc.) and terraform the land to be natural looking before moving. - You may merge plots with other players (if both/all agree). 2 players may claim up to 200 x 100 (20,000 square blocks), 3 players 300 x 100 (30,000 square blocks), etc. - You cannot claim any land (above or below ground) or build within 10 blocks of any cardinal direction. - All structures that you create must be fenced around no matter if it's a shack, outpost, full city. The fence can be created using stone wall, wooden wall, fence or any other materials that will make it look fine or decent. So dirt/sand/gravel walls and etc. are NOT acceptable. This might not be the Build server but still have respect. (Suggested wall height of 3 high with a 4th high being half step with a overhang to prevent spiders from climbing into your walls. - All Walls/Fences must have a entrance (sealed) by a door or a locked door or even advanced setups like pistons, machines, etc.. At any door/opening in the fence you must have a sign in that indicates the owner like below: You may also indicate if you want players to enter or not. Remember if it does not say you may enter or not signs at all you may not enter period. (But everyone should have a sign on their lot regardless) - Make sure you always put your switches/triggers/chests/teleport pipes and more inside a locked building. This prevents anyone from tempering usually with your things. Sometimes engine blowouts and such could be accidentally done by someone wanting to touch a switch. It's your job to prevent this by locking everything away behind a door and/or glass if you like to show it off. - If you wish to help with the Godcraft City Project then talk to either johnmg3 or bearjew1986after you've settled down built your plot up somewhat, learned the mods, etc. You can find the project on the IC Live World Map. IndustrialCraft: - No Massive solar Arrays are allowed anymore. You must use the compact solars mod (LV/MV/HV solar arrays in 1 block). You craft an LV advanced solar panel array (8 EU/tick) by placing an LV Transformer in the center of a crafting bench and surrounding it by 8 Solar Panels. You can upgrade the LV/MV Solar Panel array to a MV (64 EU/tick) or a HV (512 EU/tick) by using a MV or HV Transformer and LV or MV solar panel arrays surrounding it. - No looping wires, circuits, cables, pipes, etc. of any kind. This means cable that ends up looping in a circle back on top the same energy-net. Pretty much every time you loop a wire onto itself you cause the calculations to double and then triple and etc. Pretty much you will end up burning up the CPU on the server and cause lag. An exception to this is an efficient sorting system that sends items back for a 2nd or 3rd pass to macerate, smelt, re-smelt using either Buildcraft's diamond pipes or Redpower's sorter/filter or a combination thereof and then sends said items to their final destination. BuildCraft: You must not leave anything active when you log off. This includes all engines, even redstone engines, quarries, pipes, everything that can be turned off needs to be turned off to help provide the best performance to the server and helps prevents you from losing your stuff. Another player walking/running/jumping past your plot could unintentionally load the chunks with your engines, but not the ones with your cooling system which could potentially cause engine overheating/explosion. - No massive or long tube systems of liquids/items or power are allowed. For long distance use teleport pipes as this will help server and client performance. - No looping tubes just like the Wires in Industrial Craft. This causes heavy calculations to the server. - All quarries and pipe systems must have a anti spill system. Meaning if the chest gets full and starts pouring items on the ground then lava must be under the pipe to burn the rest of the items. This is a must we don't allow massive amounts of items left on the ground this can be one the worst hits to clients and the server. - Only 1 (ONE) quarry is allowed per person at any one time. - Quarries are ONLY allowed on your claimed land and we recommend enclosing or covering them so that others don't accidentally fall into them. - When pumping oil (from a lake/ocean) make sure to surround the oil shaft with blocks so that your pump doesn't accidentally drain a sizeable section of the lake/ocean. RedPower: You must not leave anything active in redstone, pipes, breaker, placers, etc. when you log off, just like BuildCraft to help prevent server lag and major bugs that might happen with just part chunks being loaded by another player. - No looping tubes just like the Wires in Industrial Craft. This causes heavy calculations to the server. Quantum Path: After players get settled down, we will be making a quantum path (3 wide x 3 tall at height level 12 on Rei's minimap). The tunnels will go straight from Spawn (0,0) in every cardinal direction and head all the way to the border of the map. To attach your tunnel to the main quantum tunnel you must attach it in a straight line to the nearest cardinal direction and keep it at least 3x3 at level 12. Your tunnel can NOT deviate until it gets to your property. Responsibilities: You are responsible for your actions period. Sometimes accidents/mistakes might happen such as your nuclear reactor causing more damage when it meltdown. Report accidents that damage other player properties to a moderator and try to contact the players land/devices you damaged ASAP through in-game, on ventrilo or on the forums. Your job is to fix the situation, but keep us updated. Godcraft Adventure Rules The following rules are applicable to the IndustrialCraft payed whitelist server only. These change only occasionally, usually when a new mod is included to the server. Check back when you update to keep ontop of rules that have been added and removed. These are the rules for the open whitelist FeedTheBeast style server. This server has only recently gone live as such the rules are open to change throughout the next few weeks. Rules: ***Stupidity is not an excuse claiming that you did not know one of the rules will still result in a temporary ban. ***No PvP / Griefing / No Stealing / No Harassment / No QQ'ing (whining, begging, etc.) on the Server. Period. ***No Hacking / No Cheating / No Exploiting / No Using Bugs. Talk to a '''Moderator if you're unsure about whether something is not allowed. ***Report any bugs/exploits to a Moderator with a private message. ***No Trespassing without permission. ***Personel Player areas must be surrounded with a non-natural block border labelled with the owner’s name, and no dangerous/harmful machines/actions are allowed outside said border ***Bases are to be at least 150 blocks away from another player and 300 blocks from spawn 0,0. ***Any land (especially outside your protected area) you use must be returned to a natural state when you're done with it. ***No abusing system resources. This means running too many machines or using machines extremely inefficiently. Moderators have the right to disable and even ban players ruining the enjoyment of the server for others. (e.g. no one needs more than 4 recyclers or over 10 apiaries) ***Don’t loop cables, tubes, pipes, code or spaghetti and Turn off machines when you’re not around/online. ***If you have any questions relating rules, disputes with players or other issues, then please contact a'Moderator' and please leave Kane (Admin) alone, he has a lot of things to do to keep things running! ***This server is here for the enjoyment of all. It has a strong community that protects the server and keeps it fun for all. Have fun, keep to the rules above and if in doubt, ask. Most players can give you an answer or refer you to the forums/wiki and there are usually Moderators online at most hours of the day regardless of time zone.